Possibly Sam
by Vampire Reader
Summary: After WHAT'S LEFT BEHIND, Mick has a serious talk with Josef about Sam, the Mohawk Shaman he met in THE BEAT after SLEEPING BEAUTY. Mick has an idea how Sam can help Josef reach Sarah, but first, he has to convince him Sam is not a threat.
1. Chapter 1

Possibly Sam

Chapter 1

Begins after What's Left Behind. Unfinished. No copyright infringement intended. This can stand alone, but it would be better if you find and read The Beat first. If you have reviews, please send them. I'm still trying to work out this story so comments may help.

It turned out I didn't have a human family after all. I'm still glad I was able to find and rescue Ray's grandson Jacob for his son Robert. For a few days, until the DNA test results came back, I thought Robert might have been my son instead of Ray's. Even if he had been, I couldn't have told him. Robert remembered and loved his father, the one who truly passed on his genes to him, and that was for the best. Ray had been my best friend. I did enough harm after the war, although he never knew about it unless Lila told him. I had loved his wife when I thought Ray was dead. I had feelings for her and it was comfort sex, I admit. Who knows what might have happened, but it turned out Ray wasn't dead after all. He was just missing in action, and then he was found.

I dropped out of their lives; what else could I do? At least, I helped find and save Jacob and returned him to the loving arms of his parents. If there is an afterlife, I hoped somehow that Ray knew I had helped his son and that it made up in part for what I did with his wife. There was still a part of Ray alive and walking the surface of this earth. Had I known I was going to die in 1952, believe me, I would not have wanted to leave a child behind. It's not like I could have cared for a child as a vampire. I had no right to have a family.

Josef came by the loft to cheer me up. That's when I decided to tell him about Sam and what happened when I left him in New York City that January day when Beth and I found out about Sarah. I told him how I met Sam outside the Village Vanguard and why I had spent the night in his house. "It was his music that called me to him. He said it was kind of like a spell, the chant and the beat together."

"So he's a witch?"

I wasn't sure whether Josef believed in witches. Maybe, according to some cultures, Sam was a witch. "That's not how he thinks of himself. He's a Mohawk shaman with very strong powers. He can hear what people are thinking."

"He enthralled you. Vampires enthrall humans. I never heard of a human who could do it to us. Don't you realize what he could have done to you while you slept?"

"Yes, I do. But he didn't. He told me later he looked into my soul and I knew I wouldn't harm him or he wouldn't have invited me home with him. He has a European vampire friend, one who's very old, possibly ancient from the sound of it. His name is Francis. Sam says he lives in Rumania, but he visits New York twice a year for the UN. Did you ever hear of him?" Josef shook his head, but he was staring at me in disbelief. "This guy Francis taught him about our requirements. He even bought him his apartment in New York. Sam keeps a freezer there for when he visits."

"Go on," Josef prompted. "I'm waiting for the punch line."

I was saving the best for last. "It's not exactly a joke so it doesn't have a punch line. Sam told me he learned from Francis about ancient times, when humans thought vampires were gods."

"Get out of here. He could have told you anything and you would have bought it. You honestly think this friend of your new buddy is that old? I met a 900-year-old vampire once. I doubt there's one of us older than that." Josef rubbed his right hand over his face, not wanting to be convinced. "Why were you so ready to believe him? Were you still enthralled?"

"I don't think so. He had no reason to lie to me. It was a gut feeling, okay? But I haven't been wrong very often. Look, Josef, as long as it's confession time, I'll tell you more. I needed a distraction that night after I saw what happened with Sarah."

Josef lowered his head. I thought of a bull getting ready to charge. He could have stopped me with a gesture or a word, but he didn't. I learned the day I met Sam that Sarah had been in a coma since Josef tried to turn her in 1955. Josef never wanted me to know about his lost love and his failure. I hated to make him hurt all over again, but nothing ventured, right? I had an idea. It might work or it might not, but the decision wasn't for me to make. Josef had to decide if he wanted to follow up on it.

Although I was excited, I forced myself to speak calmly, watching Josef's face to see how he was taking my words. "Seeing Sarah showed me how dangerously wrong a turning can go. If I didn't want to make another vampire because I hate what we are, there's another reason now. If Beth ever comes to love me enough to want to join our tribe, I'd be afraid to try. It might go wrong."

"So seeing me and my failure is why you went with a guy who could have been a Vampire slayer."

"That's not what I'm trying to say or why I'm telling you this. Just listen to me, all right? Hear me out." Josef nodded. "He wasn't a slayer. I was sure of that. I felt a connection between us. Meeting him and his family did me a world of good. It was just what I needed to get through the next few weeks, avenging Josh, turning human, turning back, finding I didn't have a grandson after all, and getting closer to Beth."

I could see Josef building up a head of steam and resigned myself. "All I hear is that you found a human who can enthrall vampires. Instead of running for the hills, you trusted him while you were vulnerable. You told me I must have had a death wish that day, and maybe I did because of what I did to Sarah." Josef could have moved faster than the human assassin. He could have prevented himself from being injured, but he hadn't. He just waited on the floor for what the son-of-a-bitch would do next. It was as though he wanted to be punished.

I protected Beth first that day, because she was human. I knew Josef couldn't be seriously damaged. I killed the assassin soon afterward and removed the stake he'd shoved into Josef's heart. A glass of blood later and you'd never know Josef had been hurt. "May I speak now, Dad?"

"Don't call me that. All right, speak." He waved his hand like the aristocrat he was in his first life. "So you felt a connection with Sam. Tell me more." He stretched out his legs on my ottoman.

"He asked me to come up to his reservation near Montreal. We drove the next afternoon and most of the night. Then we camped out before dawn. He had a folding shovel in his car along with his camping stuff. I dug a trench to sleep in. The ground was pretty cold, so I was cold enough. Sam put up his tent over it so no one could see me sleeping there."

Josef shook his head. "How did you know he wasn't going to stake you and bury you out there in the forest, miles from the road? I couldn't have found you, you know. No one would have known where to look. Maybe you didn't care whether you lived or died, but was that any reason to throw caution to the wind? What would I do without you?"

I looked at Josef. Yeah, we were best buddies, but when I thought he was dead in the explosion, I was the one who was mourning. It turned out an explosion and a fire couldn't kill him after all. After my week as a human, since Josef re-turned me to my vampire state, I was stronger myself. With Josef in my new bloodline, I was practically damage proof too.

"You're my only friend who doesn't like me just for my money," he reminded me.

"Yeah. I did say that; didn't I?" I had to smile.

"Damn it Mick! Just because I had Sarah on my mind that night, do you think I wanted to lose you? Losing her was bad enough." I had no answer for him. Men don't talk about the love they have for each other, but it was there and we both knew it. "So, why are you telling me the story of Sam now?"

At last! "Because Sam can reach people's souls." Finally, Josef caught onto what I was thinking. It didn't take shaman ability because we knew each other that well.

"And you're thinking he can reach out and talk to Sarah's soul? What if he can? How am I supposed to believe in him? What if he tells me she says I should let her go? Do you think I can do that?"

"Maybe not if he just tells you what he hears, but what if he shares his powers with you like he did with me? What if he can get you to hear what she wants for yourself?"

Josef covered his closed eyes with his thumb and forefinger, but I saw his chest heave as he took a tremendous breath and let it out with an audible whoosh. "Hear her voice again? Oh God!" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Possibly Sam

Chapter 2

Josef is always afraid to talk on an unsecured phone line. His office and house are set up for them, and so is my loft/office, but we didn't know what kind of surveillance existed elsewhere and we were talking across a continent on a cell phone. I pressed the numbers to Sam's cell phone. We had not spoken since I left him at the Montreal airport. As soon as I heard his voice again, I felt good. Funny how that guy affects me.

"Sam, it's Mick."

"Mick! It's great to hear from you. I thought of calling you, but we've been kind of busy with my grandmother dying and all."

I wanted to kick myself. All this time and I finally call him to ask for a favor. How could I be that thoughtless? As Josef would say, that's me. Not thinking. "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Dumb thing to say, but nothing else came to mind. "Really, I am. She was a great lady."

"Yeah. She sure was. I'm back in town now, playing again at the Vanguard. How have you been?"

"Well, I'm all right again, but it's been hairy. All those things your grandmother dreamed for me came true. It was amazing. I'll tell you all about it when I see you. You said you wanted to meet some of my friends in Los Angeles." I paused but he didn't interrupt. I was too used to Josef. Sam had patience, one of his shaman abilities, no doubt. I wondered if the mind reading thing worked over the phone or if we had to be in the same room. "My friend Josef really wants to meet you." I had told him a little about Josef. He knew Josef was like me in some regards, enough so that I wouldn't talk about that aspect of our lives on the telephone. Sam would not ask questions that might compromise our secret.

"You're both coming? I don't have accommodations for that." He meant sleeping accommodations, cold ones. "Besides, Francis is here. He'll be staying for the week, so I can't even put you up. How soon are you flying in?"

Josef had been listening. Of course, he heard both ends of our conversation so there was no need for speakerphone. "Josef owns a house on the east side. We'll be fine as far as sleeping is concerned. What I want to know is if you'll have time to be with us. I think we'd both like to meet Francis as well, if he's not too busy with his UN work." Josef threw me a horrified look. If this ancient vampire, this friend of Sam's was in town, we would be impolite to take up Sam's time and not meet his guest. For all we knew, he might be able to help as well, with all that ancient knowledge he must have.

"He'll make time. I told him all about your visit to the reservation and what you did for us. He'd like to meet you too."

"Good," I said with an easy smile. I wanted to reassure Josef. When I hesitated, Sam waited for me to begin again without speaking. I didn't want to say too much, but I had to say enough. "Sam, there's a favor you might be able to do for us, if you would."

"Sure, Mick. Anything I can do. You know that. When will you be here? Where do you want to meet?"

"Just a minute. I have to ask Josef. He's right here. Hold on." I looked at Josef.

"There are some things I need to take care of at the house and the office. We'll fly tomorrow afternoon on my private jet. I'll arrange for a car to be waiting for us. We should be in the city by midnight. I'll have the nurse stock up for us so we won't have to make a stop at the Club for supplies. We'll need privacy to talk with Sam and his friend. You call it, Mick."

I got back on the phone. "Thanks for holding, Sam. We'll come over to your place, between one and two in the morning. You'll be home from the Vanguard by then, but not ready to sleep, right?" I asked.

"You know me - musicians' hours." I could practically see his disarming smile. "What you need, are you sure this is something I can do?"

"I'm not sure, but possibly, Sam. You're our last hope. We'll explain it all tomorrow night when we see you. If nothing else, we'll catch up and you'll meet Josef."

"And you'll meet Francis. I'm looking forward to it." We said our goodbyes and I looked to Josef again.

"I think I can see why you like him," he said. "Now about Francis." I gave him the Sam treatment, quietly waiting with no interruptions. "If he's really that old, and I'm not saying I believe it, we'll be able to tell. Remember to be deferential. We don't want to get on his wrong side."

I grinned. "I don't even want to get on your wrong side, and you're only 400."


	3. Chapter 3

Possibly Sam

Chapter 3

I do not own the characters or situations from Moonlight. I just can't get them out of my head. Thank you and Bless you, Powers that Own, for not objecting to Fan Fiction.

I told Beth over the phone that I was going to fly to New York with Josef this afternoon. Before I could ask if she wanted me to come over so I could explain and say goodbye, she asked if there was a problem.

"No problem that you don't already know about. It's Sarah."

A moment's pause on her end -- "Is she…did she…?"

"Neither. Her condition hasn't changed. Can I come over?"

"Of course. I'm at work. I'll be waiting for you." Curiosity and concern filled her voice. I wasn't sure which was strongest but with Beth, it's always a toss up. I called Josef and told him to pick me up at the corner of Spring Street and First Avenue. I'd call him after my visit with Beth. I drank down a quick breakfast, packed for four days and called a cab to take me to the DA's office on Temple Street. I sure wasn't going to leave my Mercedes in that neighborhood to get stolen or trashed.

Beth must have been standing at the door to her office. The minute I was announced, she came rushing out to greet me. She looked great, but Beth looks great in sweats. Her pale hair was pinned up, very business-like. "Let's walk," she said. She smiled to her secretary. "I have to step out. I'll be back in half an hour or so. Tell my 1:15 appointment to wait. Thanks, Bonnie."

It was sunny on the steps. I suggested we take a walk on the shady side of Temple Street. I took Beth out for dinner last night before Josef came over so she was up to date until then. "What's this all about?" she asked. I was tempted to say, 'I'm fine. How are you?' but Beth wasn't one for small talk.

"You remember Sam?" I asked. "My Sam, not your Sam, the computer wiz."

She stopped short. "The medicine man?"

"Shaman. Drummer. Mohawk. You can give him a few more descriptive nouns while you're at it, but don't make him sound old or like something out of a Karl May novel. He's only 25."

"Only 25? Now, you're making me feel old," Beth said.

"Don't forget whom you're talking to," I reminded her.

"Okay. Drop that. What's this all about?" she asked me for the second time.

I took her arm to keep her from walking into the crowded street. She gets something in her mind and the world fades out. "Thanks," she said. We waited for the light to change. Did I mention Los Angles is congested?

"Sam can read minds. I told you that already." She gave me a slight nod, her eyes on the cars until we were on the sidewalk again. "Scary," she said.

"Very," I agreed. "I nearly bailed when he mentioned that, but I'm glad I didn't. I think he can help Josef communicate with Sarah."

She stopped. Her eyes opened wide and she turned to me. "You think he can wake her up?" she asked.

"I didn't say that. I just said 'communicate'.

"What? Talk to her ghost or her spirit?" She made a sound halfway between a snicker and a giggle.

"Exactly. Come on. We're blocking the sidewalk traffic now." I took her arm to get her moving again.

"It's voodoo," she said.

"I think he tried that already, but it didn't work. He's already planning on being disappointed. He needs me along to introduce him to Sam and hold him together. He won't say it, but he's nervous. Sam doesn't even know what we're going to ask him to do yet, but he said he'd do anything he can for me. Not for Josef. That's the other reason I have to be there. You know I don't like to leave you, especially now. We're just starting to be a couple. Aren't we?" I asked, hoping for reassurance. I didn't want to come across as too strong or taking her for granted. She was a little fragile since Josh's death although she wouldn't admit it. I didn't want to push her away.

She stopped again and pressed my hand. "Yeah. We are," she said quietly. "I think we can start heading back now. Sam and you must have gotten pretty close if he said he'd do anything for you."

"Anything he's able to do. Yeah. We did get pretty close. I'm pretty close with Josef too. That has nothing to do with us. You understand that, don't you?"

"I never thought I'd get to keep you all for myself. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"We'll both be back before the dedication of the Sarah Whitley Memorial Stadium at Hearst College. Josef has to be there because he's the guest of honor, and he's making the dedication. They can't hold it without him. I have to be there because we have a date, our fourth I believe."

Beth's face took on a peculiar expression. "The pertinent question now is whether Sarah will be there too," she said.

I almost walked into a car myself at that. "It's dangerous hanging out with you, Beth," I said. "I hope you know that."

"Just a giant thrill ride, isn't it?" I didn't answer. She loved to throw my words back in my face. "I hope all goes well," she said seriously. "If it doesn't work out, Josef will be all right, won't he?"

"You're really concerned for him, aren't you?" I asked, but it was a rhetorical question. I knew she was. I walked her back to her office and gave her a goodbye kiss, short enough that if someone walked by, Beth wouldn't be embarrassed. She worked with the people here. "I'll call you," I promised.

"Good luck," she said softly and walked in, leaving me in the hallway to call Josef. I told him I was ready for him to pick me up. I'd be waiting on the shady side of Temple and First Avenue.


	4. Chapter 4

Possibly Sam

Chapter 4

Joel Silver and Warner Brothers own Moonlight. I don't. Unless they say 'stop', I'm going to use Mick any way I see fit. Don't worry; I won't abuse him.

If you want luxury, travel with Josef on his private jet. We had two stewardesses for the two of us. We'd been flying for a couple of hours. The sun was still in the sky. Our shades were drawn, but we felt it. The air in the cabin was cool; vampire comfortable, and we were able to catch a few hours of sleep.

Josef woke up and gave me a shake. My eyes snapped open. "Sun's down. Time for breakfast," he said.

"I'm not hungry," I said, yawning. "I can wait."

He didn't believe me. "Maybe you're not desperate, but you've got to be hungry. You've fed on humans recently - in the desert with Beth and on the reservation with Sam. Don't tell me you don't remember how it's done."

"I can wait until we get to the house. You said you had your nurse stock up. It won't be that much longer."

"I don't like to insist," he said, but I felt the undertone. He could pull rank on me. He brought me back to the Vampire Nation. He re-turned me, which made him my second 'sire', which meant I owed him my obedience. Even if not for our strange relationship, with age comes power. He was over 400 and I was a lad of 85. Josef habitually complained about my reticence to feed properly since I gave it up. Except in extraordinary circumstances, and the instances he'd mentioned were, I only drank fresh for revenge. The last time was not very long ago. I gloried in letting the monster out then, because for once, I could drink until I couldn't hold any more. I wanted to kill.

"So don't," I said. With all this talk about feeding, I was beginning to get hungry. If he insisted, I'd probably have to go along with it.

He lifted his chin and I nearly heard the words, _there will be other times_. To tell the truth, since Josef changed me back, I was no longer that opposed to feeding fresh. It was more a matter of habit, and with a Freshie, it felt the tiniest bit like I would be cheating on Beth. Foolish thought. Josef called the hostesses over. "You, Darla, stay here with me. Patricia, please bring over a bag of blood for my friend."

"Of course, Josef," Patricia smiled warmly to him, but then looked me up and down. I felt a tinge of disappointment from her. She opened my tray and left us. A moment later, she was back with the plastic bag along with a cut-glass tumbler. "Would you like me to pour for you, sir?" she asked.

"I'll do it," I said. She gave me a professional smile and walked back to the crew section behind the curtain where she probably bundled up in her quilt. I'm sure Josef paid our hostesses well for double duty. I opened the bag and poured myself a cup.

Josef threw me a look of weary disgust. "You insulted a member of my flight team. You really need the practice if you're going to make it work between you and Beth. The first time you make love, you don't want to drain her."

"Thank you for reminding me of what I think about daily. I just don't have your control," I admitted.

"All the more reason to begin again while I'm here to guide you."

I'm sure my jaw went rigid at that. "I'm 85 _years_ old, not two days old."

"If you don't want to get any better at it, never mind then. Watch if you need pointers on how it's done." Damn him, I thought. He already had Darla on his lap. Josef doesn't waste time when he's hungry, but he's always courteous to a willing Freshie. Darla wasn't going to complain, but Patricia might be our only functioning hostess before the plane landed.

I tilted my glass and took a sip of my blood. I wasn't going to allow Josef to get to me, but I didn't look away either. Her hair was already pinned back. He brought Darla into an intimate embrace, and sniffed at her delectable neck, tracing her blood vessels with his finger. Darla tilted her head and closed her eyes, ready and willing for Josef to pleasure her. The blood loss she was about to undergo did not concern her. She was practiced at both her jobs, and Josef was an accomplished drinker in more ways than one.

Josef struck, attaching his mouth to her artery like a leech, not a word Josef would have chosen. Darla gasped at the initial sting, then moaned as he enthralled her into the pleasure his own release gave him. If the process were too painful, no Freshie would return for a second encounter with one of us. There was a time that I was good at that. None of my donors who lived through one of my feedings complained, but I'll never forget the times I got carried away. Josef had tried to console me then. "They're only human," he would say. "There's plenty more." I took another sip of blood from my glass. At least no one died to keep me alive this time.

When he was done, Josef pressed his tongue against Darla's wounds to stop the flow of her blood. When he was satisfied, he drew away to look her over. He pulled her close once again to clean her neck, licking his lips to savor every drop of the precious liquid. "You're fine," he whispered.

She smiled lazily and repeated his words. "I'm fine."

"You loved it."

"You know I did."

"That's my good girl." He picked her up, on arm supporting her legs, one under her shoulders, her head leaning against his chest. He carried her to her lounge in the crew section and settled her down with a comforter. He pulled something from the galley refrigerator and brought it over to her. I heard him whisper again. "Rest, my dear, and drink this." He handed her a box of orange juice with a straw. In my day, people squeezed their own orange juice and drank it out of glasses. Leave it to Josef to have the latest food technology for his Freshies. He waited while she finished it, handed her a bag of salt pretzels, and then returned to me.

"How do you manage to get bags of blood through security, Josef?" I asked. "Bribes?"

"I could have done that once, but these days, we have to show respect for America's security. I live here. I had my staff get the FCC to authorize bringing aboard several units of special purified blood for transfer to a very sick woman in New York. This is A Negative, Sarah's type. No one would think of interfering with such a humanitarian cause."

"Thank you for thinking of me and my needs."

"You have a handicap no sensible vampire would inflict on himself. You look for the worst you might do instead of the best. You'll never convince me Darla didn't enjoy what I did to her. If I cater to your ridiculous ways, it's because you have your uses."

I poured and tipped back the last of my blood and finished it. Patricia came to get my glass and either wash it or sterilize it. "My ridiculous ways? Is that why you agreed to come to New York to see if Sam can do something for you and Sarah?"

"I don't expect anything will come of it, but if there's a chance in a million, I couldn't pass it up. Maybe I came because I want to prove to you that reviving Sarah, or even listening to her, is a pipe dream, a lost cause."

"If you believed that, you wouldn't be here." Josef had the grace to look down and give me a helpless shrug. "Francis might have some ideas about it too. Sam mentioned he was a doctor in one of his former lives, in ancient Egypt."

Skepticism flowed off Josef. I crossed my arms and turned away from him to watch the gray clouds float past my window, and the brightly shining stars between them. We were going into an unknown situation. I counted on Sam to see us through it, in one way or the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Possibly Sam

Chapter 5

No copyright infringement is intended by this story. No money will be made and highest respect is paid to characters I borrowed and the authors who created them.

Josef parked his rented Porsche in the visitors' section of the parking garage and we walked into Sam's building. It was a genteel Greenwich Village apartment, either classic chic or urban renewal chic - I couldn't tell the difference. The lobby was lit with golden with wall sconces against stonewall finishing. There was a fireplace and fancy upholstered chairs and couches. Since it was April, instead of flames, the fireplace held large Chinese-looking urns filled with bunches of lilacs. The place reminded me of a 1930s Hollywood movie set starring Frederick March and Veronica Lake, or maybe Jean Harlow, one of Josef's celebrity girlfriends. She was one of my favorite actresses when I was a sub-teen. Who knew she used to fool around with a vampire?

My memories of the 1930s were far different than Josef's. To me, everything was a little shabby, a little run down. Stores closed. People lost their houses. To those of us who lived through it, the Great Depression seemed like it never end. Kids like me who grew up then were in their 80s now. So was I, but I couldn't walk up to one of them to reminisce. They'd take me for one of their grandsons. My parents already owned a paid-for house and car by 1929. My friends and I just thought everyone was poor after Black Friday. Vacations didn't happen anymore and we amused ourselves with stickball and marbles. Kids of today can't imagine what that was like, but who knows. Bad times may be coming back.

This was the kind of building Josef might have lived in then, waiting in luxury for the Stock Market to correct itself. I didn't remember much from my first visit to Sam's. Like Josef said, I had been enthralled. I found Sam's music, his beauty and his voice irresistible. Before we buzzed him, I strolled around the lobby to get a feel for the place where he lived when he wasn't at the reservation. The urns and the furniture were either chained down or bolted. "I'll bet they didn't have to bolt things down when this building was new," I said.

"You'd lose the bet," Josef replied. "You think we didn't have thieves in the 1920s? The 30's were even worse with so many people out of work. Thievery became nearly a respected profession. Good thing the Second World War came along to end the Depression. The unemployed went off to war." That would have been me, but I didn't say so to Josef. He was just ranting because he was nervous.

"My mother said Roosevelt ended the Depression."

"That socialist?" I didn't want to encourage him. We had to see this through. Josef was looking procrastinating, peering into the fireplace and through the glass doors. "There used to be a doorman here, and an elevator operator, besides the super to shovel the coal, fix the plumbing and keep on eye on things. Now, it's a condo. There's no one to check up except the people who live here. If they notice anything out of place, they email a superintendent. At least the building still looks good."

I had to ask. "You've been here before?"

"In the 1920s, I lived a few blocks away. I used to come play poker here with a couple of buddies. By the '30s, I owned the house in Hollywood Hills. In 1953, I came back here to work on the New York Stock Exchange. I met Sarah two years later."

"I wondered where you'd gone or if I'd see you again. I didn't know about Sarah until January." His young-looking face turned solemn as it did whenever her name was said. He was probably upset that I ever learned about her, but if I hadn't, Josef would dead - not undead. The assassin Sarah's father hired to kill him for stealing away his daughter would have kept trying. Fire and a stake weren't enough. He would have to detach Josef's head from his body. Josef refused to defend himself and eventually, the assassin would have succeeded.

I found Sam's name on the Directory and pressed the intercom button. His voice came on so quickly; he must have been waiting. "Mick?" he asked.

"Yes. We're here."

"We'll come down and get you. Give me a minute."

"We?" Josef's voice was hardly a whisper.

I saw Sam step out of the elevator behind the glass doors. A dark, curly haired man was just behind him. Sam was about five feet, ten or eleven. This man was a good four inches shorter. If Francis were really as old as Sam indicated, he would have been taller than average then. He could have passed for 35. He was pleasant looking, not a man you'd pick out of a crowd, but for his dark penetrating eyes. "Francis," I whispered to Josef. "It must be him."

Josef did not change expressions, but I felt his anxiety. Although he claimed not to be my sire, at my request, he took my temporary human life and fed me his blood to bring me back. Our blood bond was stronger than most, compounded by our friendship. I sent him a wave of support. I did not think Francis would endanger a friend of Sam's. Sam knew that Josef was important to me. As far as I could tell, there was no reason for conflict between them, so why was Josef so scared?

Sam approached me with the open smile that won me over the first time we met. I'm not a touchy feely kind of person, but a moment later, we were hugging. "It is so good to see you again." We said it at the same time, and laughed.

"Sam. Meet my friend Josef," I said. Josef offered his hand and Sam took it. "Mick's told me a lot about you," Sam said. "I hope you don't mind."

"He's told me a lot about you too," Josef said. That left a lot unsaid but there would be time to sort it out later.

Sam gestured to the man beside him. "This is my friend Francis. Francis, meet Mick St. John and Josef."

"Kostan," Josef said, supplying his last name. He felt intimidated by Francis. I should have been more intimidated since I was the youngest, but I never considered myself to be more than a kid to an elder. Josef was used to deference and respect. His world was shaken by the fact that another immortal, ten times his own age, was standing a few feet away from him.

Francis gave us both a small bow, very continental. Josef returned it. I just nodded. The only continent I knew was North America, not counting my introduction to Europe in World War II, one I wished I could forget. "Mr. Josef Kostan and Mr. Mick Saint John," Francis said. His voice was as musical as Sam's. He met Sam at the Vanguard too. Sam is a vampire magnet, but he knew how to hold his own with us. Most guys would have run screaming into the night rather than exchange pleasantries with three vampires, one nearly as old as Noah.

"We know your first name," said Josef boldly, "but not your family name."

Francis looked around. It was 1:30 in the morning. No one was there but us. "It hardly matters since I change it every few decades," he said. "It's Radu at the present time. Shall we go upstairs?" Josef nodded and we headed for the elevator. We knew each other's age by scent. The vampire hierarchy for respect was based on the power that comes with age. Sam was right. Francis Radu was very old. I was prepared to believe he walked with the pharaohs.

"We won't stand on ceremony, Josef," Francis said when Josef stood aside to let Francis enter the apartment first.

"As you wish." Josef said, but he waited for Francis to precede him inside. They were being as formal as possible. I didn't know how Josef was going to tell Sam why we had come with Francis there. I began to suspect if Francis deemed Josef's failure with Sarah a crime against the Vampire Nation, he could punish my friend and sire severely. It came down to a test as to how much Josef wanted to do what was right for Sarah. I never knew Josef to be a coward, but I never knew him to be this frightened.

Sam led us into his living room. There were drums and guitars on stands. I remembered this room crowded with Sam's musician friends, and playing until dawn. Sam and Francis took chairs opposite the couch, leaving us to sit side by side.

We looked at each other, not speaking. Since I instigated this visit, I wondered if I should explain. I looked at Josef and raised one brow in question. Francis was elder to all vampires as far as I could tell, but Josef was my direct elder and my sire. Josef shook his head slightly. It was for him to speak.

"I'll explain why we came," Josef said. We gave him our attention. I knew what it cost him to put himself forward, frightened of Francis as he was.

"Sam, thank you for letting us come and offering to do all you can, even though you didn't know what we would ask of you. I know it's because of Mick that you said you would try to help. I understand your affection for him. You did him a lot of good when he visited you. If you're ever in Los Angeles, under any circumstances, alive or undead, if I'll still living there, you'll be welcome and under my protection."

"Thanks," Sam said looking to me quickly and then back. "What's this about?"

"Mick couldn't say over the phone. He knows our secrecy must be maintained. I'm the one requesting this favor, not Mick." Francis's eyes never left Josef's face.

Josef directed his next words to Francis. "You're my elder. You're probably an elder to all of us. When I tell you what I did, you may decide I'm not worthy. You may chose to kill or punish me for my failure and that's your right." For the first time, I understood why Josef was so frightened. "Whatever you decide, I will accept it. If there was a chance Sam might have helped my Sarah, and I don't ask, I won't be able to live with myself anyway." Francis sat so still, he might have been a statue, but for his intense gaze. He motioned with one hand for Josef to continue.

"I fell in love with a human. She wanted me to turn her. I tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted. She wouldn't give up and, like I said, I loved her. I tried to bring her over. I did everything that worked in the past, but she didn't come out of her death sleep. She got stuck in between. She hasn't aged, but she's been in a coma since 1955." Silent tears poured down his cheeks and he ignored them. "If there's any chance Sam can reach her soul, to get her to tell me what she wants me to do, I ask, no, I plead with him to try it. No matter what the cost to me, money or anything else, I have to ask. Mick told me what he did with him on the reservation with the exchange of blood – how both Sam's shaman senses and Mick's powers increased. I hoped he would do that for me, so I could talk to Sarah's soul and hear her. If what I did is worthy of death, I'm ready, but don't punish Sarah for what I did. It's my fault and my fault alone. _Don't punish her_."

I felt my friend's agony. Josef bit his lip until the blood came. He licked it way and turned his pained eyes to the wall for a long moment. When he had collected himself, he looked to Francis, not Sam. He waited like a supplicant before a king, for his verdict. In the old days, he might have knelt.

Except for a quick look to Sam, I couldn't take my eyes off the elder vampire. Although Sam and I were no longer linked, I felt his sympathy and his warmth. It's part of what drew me to him. I turned again to Francis, waiting like Josef, for what he would say to my friend.

"It happens sometimes," Francis said softly, "that a human can't be brought over. I don't blame you." Although we don't have to breathe, I heard Josef's sigh of relief. "Maybe, if we approach this together, we'll be able to do something for her."

Josef lowered his head. "Thank you," he said.

"Everyone knows age gives power," Francis said, speaking to all of us. "I would hope it gives us a little wisdom as well and maybe some compassion. I would never blame Sarah." Now he spoke directly to Josef. "It wasn't your failure; it was a failure of Sarah's blood to be able to change completely. It was fate and none of us can escape that. If you blamed anyone but yourself, you didn't love her enough. You were man enough to confess your wrongs and take responsibility. If you hadn't, I don't know if I'd want to help you, but I do. You've suffered for a long time." He rose. "Mick, come with me. Sam, do what you can to comfort Josef while we think what to do next."


	6. Chapter 6

Possibly Sam

Chapter 6

No infringement intended, nor profit sought. Respect and thanks to the creators of Moonlight. This is still a novel in progress. If you have comments to help me make it better, please take the time. If you just like it the way it is, please tell me.

Francis walked before me into Sam's bedroom. The double bed was covered with a spread. Beside it on the floor was the freezer I had slept in, the freezer Francis used during his visit. I was a little surprised when he opened it and beckoned me over. "What?" I asked. Don't think for a minute I wasn't scared of him myself, although his kindness to Josef had ameliorated that fear a little.

"Which way did you get in?"

"Huh?"

"Sam told me you panicked when you couldn't find the release latch. He heard your thoughts and it's a very good thing he did. If you had harmed Sam, I would have had to kill you. That's why he spoke to you before he opened the lid. So, tell me. Which way did you get in?" I told him my head was facing in the same direction as Sam on the bed, my feet closer to the door.

"No wonder." He chuckled. "I like to sleep facing Sam so when I wake up so I can see him without turning around. You were facing the wrong direction. The latch would have been by your feet; that's why you couldn't find it. Just so you'll know for next time, you were not locked in."

I shook my head and said, with half a smile, "I'm very glad you won't have to kill me." Most of my fear of him was gone by now, but not all of it. "If you don't mind my asking, why are we all so attracted to Sam?"

"Not all of us are, Mick. Just the special ones." Francis sat on the edge of Sam's bed. He propped up pillows behind him, backed up until he was reclining, and patted the place beside him. I didn't know if Francis could read minds like Sam, but I felt really weird about this. What did he want to do to me? It wasn't as though I could refuse him.

"Come on. We might as well be comfortable while we talk," he said. I moved onto the bed and leaned up on the pillow so I could sit. "I don't mind your asking at all. Sam is one of my favorite subjects. He's lived many lives, and if he doesn't remember them, he's gained something from each one. He has a very old soul. In almost every one of his lives, we were lovers. Sometimes, he was a man and sometimes a woman, but I always know him when I see him. I keep track of him. Whenever he dies, I wait about 20 years and begin my search again. I found him here in NY nearly two years ago."

I nodded to show I was following. I remember telling Beth that I don't categorize things into strange and not, but this was foreign to my thinking -- Hindu reincarnation, or the New Age stuff. I always scoffed at it, and here it was staring me in the face. "You don't know what he'll look like, or if he'll be a man or a woman?" I asked. I felt like I was having a conversation with a king who had kicked off his shoes and told me to be comfortable with him. Actually, Francis _had _kicked off his shoes, and so had I. We both wore the same kind of socks. It felt surreal.

"No. That's what makes searching for Sam so interesting. He's always loved music. I spend a lot of my nights in concert halls. This time I found him in a jazz club in Greenwich Village. Some century it might be a bar on Mars. I don't interfere with his lives, but when we find each other, we know it. As to why you were attracted to him, you needed each other. Besides, Sam is beautiful in every way a man can be beautiful, body and soul. We're attracted to beauty. Sam was put on this earth to do good things. He's a Mohawk shaman in this life. Someday, I think he'll embrace his roots and go back to his reservation. He'll probably marry and have children. I'll still visit him and he'll always welcome me. He thinks he might enjoy being one of us, but I doubt it. I believe he's going to live a long and happy life, this time."

He paused, but he didn't share his thoughts. I gathered there must have been short, unhappy lives as well. "Sam's music called to you because your soul was yearning for acceptance and peace. He felt that. You found what you needed with him and learned something about yourself. You helped his family as well." There was no hint of jealousy. I supposed after the first thousand years, you matured past such foolish emotions.

"I'd like to ask another question else, if it's all right," I said. When he nodded permission for me to go on, I said, "I don't understand why what Josef did was wrong. I mean I know it didn't work, but that was a failure, not a crime. Why was Josef so afraid you were going to punish him?"

"There have been laws in the past about making new vampires. Permission must be requested and granted from the head of the family. Those laws aren't enforced much any more, but he knew I was old and I might be a stickler about them." He shook his head and smiled. "The rules are much more recent than I am."

"My wife got in trouble with her family for turning me so I guess the rules are still enforced sometimes. Less than a year ago, I fell in love with a human. I might want to turn her someday, but only if she agrees. Do I need permission?"

Francis jerked his head toward the living room. "Do you think Josef would say no?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, but I had to smile. Not if Josef knew what was good for him if Beth said yes. I wondered aloud what Sam was doing with Josef in there. I heard a guitar playing for a short while. "They're talking. Music always helps, doesn't it?" He didn't wait for my reply. "Since we're going to leave them alone a while longer, we have something else to discuss. I know everything that happened between you. Sam told you that on the phone." I nodded. "He told me you were turned without warning and were given no choice in the matter."

"That's right." I didn't like to talk about it. "By my wife on our wedding night."

"That may be why you have trouble controlling the bloodlust when you feed. Sam said you were afraid to let him give you blood; you feared that you might kill him. He had to judge for you when you'd taken enough."

I inhaled and blew out a long breath, unnecessarily I know, but I was trying to collect myself. It was very uncomfortable for me to discuss my weakness, but I had no choice. _Sorry, your majesty, that's private,_ wasn't going to cut it with Francis.

"I think my wife had the same kind of weakness. When she was caught up in the passion of taking blood, she'd forget to stop. Most times, it didn't matter to her, but that was why she killed me so fast that night. It must have been the bloodlust. I hate having to kill to survive. It's wrong. We aren't together anymore."

Francis put a consoling hand on my arm. I felt the waves of power that flowed from him, but his hand was gentle. So was his voice. "She isn't your sire now either; she's been replaced in your mind and your heart, but most especially, in your blood. You're connected to Josef." I supposed he must have sensed that, because I hadn't had a chance to tell Sam about my week on the sunny side of life, or how Josef brought me back. "Your first sire's weakness no longer affects you. Josef has great control; doesn't he?"

"He does." I thought of the plane and the numerous other times I'd seen him feed.

"Because he does, you do. You don't have to be afraid any more."

"Really?" I covered my mouth with my hands wishing I could take back the word. I hadn't meant to be rude.

"Really. We'll prove it tonight. I think they're done in there." He rose gracefully from the bed and I followed him into the living room. I found the guitar on the floor. Josef and Sam were both on their knees facing each other. They were leaning towards each other, taking support from each other. Their cheeks were touching, and their arms were resting on each other's backs. They might have been in a trance or doing some kind of religious thing. Sam's face looked peaceful and so did Josef's. In fact, he was smiling.

"Wake up, kids," Francis said. "We're going clubbing." They pulled apart to look at us. For the first time since I can remember, Josef looked truly guilt-free and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Possibly Sam

Chapter 7

We followed the gray BMW in Josef's rented Porsche. It was three-thirty in the morning and the sun would begin to rise in a couple of hours. We had to get to the east side Brownstone on Waverly Street and Second Avenue before then. We weren't far from Greenwich Village when Francis pulled over to park beside an old apartment building. We parked right behind them. The street was not busy this time of night. Francis motioned us to the lobby, his other arm linked with Sam's. "It's downstairs. This one's been operating since before the Great War."

That would have been World War I. It knew it started on May 15, 1915 with the sinking of the Lusitania by a German U-boat. I don't know how much history is taught in schools these days. Not much if the radio hosts have it right. I studied World War I, which we called the Great War in September of 1929, when I started Second Grade. I remember because our subject matter got pushed aside in favor of the newest problem – the Stock Market Crash, in October. I guess I've lived through some history too. One of my last clients was an actress. She was supposed to star in a movie about the Lusitania before her producer murdered her. It would be nice if I could avoid sad thoughts, but they always pop up.

The building was built about the turn of the last century. "Los Angeles doesn't have anything this old," I said. Josef nodded.

"There are just us and the hills. Nothing older." Although Josef lived in New York during the 1950s, I don't think he knew about this club. Sam looked up to see the height of the building. It was at least 20 stories tall, and elegant in its grandeur.

"The club is called Music of the Night," Francis said.

"From Phantom of the Opera?" Sam asked.

"No. The name comes from Bram Stoker's Dracula. Didn't you read that, Sam?"

"I never got around to it," Sam said. "Why mix up reality with fantasy?"

Francis shook his head, disappointed. "Think. Think hard."

Sam's face went blank for a moment and then he smiled. "It was put into play form. I played the lead role in London at its premier in 1919." My mouth dropped and I think Josef's did too, but he covered it well and turned to me.

"A past life," I whispered to him in sub-human tones. "One of many."

"That's where I found you that time," Francis told Sam. "You remember a little. In case you don't recall the details, rent the CD and listen to it the next time you drive home for a visit. It's a classic."

"Sure, if you like." Sam said. He was quite a contradiction - young and old at the same time. Josef and I exchanged a glance. In spite of Sam's complexity, he was amazing, and now Josef knew it too. It was a blessing to both of us that I met Sam that night at the Vanguard. Francis believed in Fate, so who was I to doubt it?

"These are the most repeated lines of the play. Dracula heard wolves howling and said, 'The children of the night. What sweet music they make.' The other one is when the Count said he didn't drink wine. We drink wine frequently. That proves Stoker was making it up, but the writing is good. Now remember, when we're downstairs, no vampire will approach you. You smell of me. I hope you're hungry. You haven't had anything to eat for too long, and they tell me the Music has an excellent restaurant. Pick what you want."

I wondered if the Music was a Freshie frequented establishment like The Pulse, or a place where vampires brought their regulars. I hoped it was a combination of the two. A doorman greeted us. We walked through the lobby and entered the elevator. There actually was an elevator man. "Floor, gentlemen?" he asked.

"The Club." Francis tipped him $5 for taking us down one flight. Josef made an _I'm impressed_ face. I was sure they were going to be talking business before our visit was over. Fine. That would leave me some alone time with Sam.

We were escorted to a table for four in a private alcove with several easy chairs. There was a concert band off in the corner without amplification. It was loud enough for the paying guests. "Will any one in your party want something off the restaurant menu?" the hostess inquired of Francis. I was impressed that Josef was able to hold back and not try to play host, but we were out of Francis' league for status. Josef looked the same age as Sam, having died at 25 in 1624.

Francis spoke for us. "Yes. Please have a waiter bring it. We'll require two private hostesses later for my friends here." Josef looked at me. "Something new?" he asked.

"We'll see." A waiter appeared before us, expertly unfolding the menu in front of Sam. I tried to be unobtrusive as I listened for a heart beat. The lack of one told me our waiter was a vampire. Some of us probably drove busses at night. Not every vampire is wealthy. My friend Guillermo is a medical examiner. He does all right, but he wouldn't have liked the prices on the menu.

The waiter's nose twitched. I hope I'd been more discreet than that. He looked in Francis' direction, and although he didn't vamp in fear, his complexion paled. He probably couldn't wait to go back and tell the others about the celebrity at his table.

Sam barely looked over his choices before he ordered rare prime rib, potatoes with everything, buttered peas, and a large Coke. In my living days, I loved all that. At least, after what Francis told me, I would not be lacking in the best undeath can offer.

"Will there be alcohol, gentlemen?" asked the waiter.

I ordered my usual Scotch, Josef asked for bourbon, and Francis requested a Napoleon brandy. We made small talk about the neighborhood while we waited for Sam's dinner to arrive. It did not take long before the waiter was back, crisp and polished, with a covered platter. The hostess set down our drinks. We were private enough to talk in low tones. We would have smelled anyone coming by or taking too strong an interest in us. Sam enjoyed his dinner while Francis explained the plan they conceived.

"Don't take too much from your hostess tonight, Josef," Francis said. When you go home to Sarah, I want you to swallow some of her blood before daybreak. It will help you communicate with her if Sam is successful in calling her spirit."

Josef's mouth hung open. I think he was as scared of what we would do tomorrow night as he was originally of Francis. "Are you sure it won't make her worse?" he asked. _What could be worse?_ I thought.

"It won't make her worse." I think Francis was keeping his words simple for a good reason. This entire project was emotional and there was no guaranty of success. That's why Sam needed to make sure Josef would be calm.

"I'll have Sam tonight. Mick, remember what I told you and don't worry." He turned away from us to watch Sam who was happily enjoying his desert, a crème Brule. Francis looked at the young man, his ancient love, with glowing eyes and a smile that said everything. He had found him again and was enjoying every moment of it. Even watching Sam eat filled him with pleasure. I envied Francis tonight for what was going to pass between them.

Josef rested his hand on my wrist and leaned toward my ear. "He was able to give you more confidence than I could." Josef said, a little wistful.

"He gave me an explanation you couldn't, because you didn't know it either. You gave me what was most important. I'm in your bloodline now, not Coraline's. I have the same control you have. I don't have to be afraid I won't stop in time."

A slow smile came to Josef's face. "No more of that vegan soy stuff from the morgue for you? Guillermo's going to be disappointed to lose your business."

"It won't hurt to have some on hand. I might be too busy to go to the clubs and I'm not going to have Freshies at my beck and call."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What would Beth say?" There was always that, but it was something to deal with at a later time.

"She's not here," Josef said.

I looked around to see two lovely young women slinking their way over to us. "Very true." Josef made room for his hostess. Mine was a redhead. Fate was on my side tonight. I smiled her a welcome and we exchanged names. "Jackie," I said. "They're playing a slow dance. Would you care to join me?" Freshies don't say no even when they're called hostesses. It's part of the job description.

When we returned to the table, we were alone. Sam's dishes had been taken. I suppose Francis brought him someplace where they could be private. Josef was dancing with his hostess so I knew he'd fed light. I had already asked Jackie how long she'd been a hostess at this kind of club. She was experienced so nothing I could do within reason would frighten her. I sat back on an easy chair within our alcove and extended my hand to her. Her smile was genuine as she lowered herself onto my lap and leaned into me. My arm kept her from falling. There had to be a certain amount of trust from these women or they could not do what they do. It's a profession not listed in the career books.

Jackie was not putting on an act for my benefit. She was looking forward to it. Josef often assured me I knew everything he could teach me except for control, but I trusted Francis on that score. "Are you hungry, Mick?" she asked. Nothing coy about Jackie. Henceforth, I would show more respect to her professional cohorts in Los Angeles.

I was just as direct. "Yes." I breathed her in. No perfume, but the lingering scent from her shampoo, the faintest smell of lilies. Nice. She waited to see if I was interested in her wrist or her neck. The wrist was safer. I wasn't going to be safe tonight; I was going to be good. I took her chin and tilted her head. She smiled.

My skin paled, and my canines elongated. Instinct told me what to do, but I was more than an animal, even changed. Her skin became translucent to my white vampire eyes, so I could see her blood stream. She responded to my desire with an increased pulse. I traced the lines with gentle fingers, chose the place, and pulled her in. I made the bite quick enough that she would feel only a moment of sharpness. Her hot blood filled my mouth. It was rich and sweet. She had not been fed on for at least a week. That's why properly trained hostesses were paid so well. They could only work three nights a month and many were saving for college. Here, they had to pay high New York rents if they weren't exclusives, living in the residence of their keepers like Josef's Freshies at home. For visitors like me, they were well worth what they cost.

I felt Jackie's pleasure increase. It was delightful to feel both her and my release at the same time - twice the goodness. One of my hands rubbed her back while the other supported her head and caressed her hair. I heard her pulse and respiration increase, and slowed my feeding to extend the moment. When I knew if I continued, it she would suffer for it, I pressed my tongue against her wounds. I pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes were closed in residual pleasure, not for lack of oxygen to her cells. Yes. I knew all about the physiology of blood and humans, but knowing was never enough to give me the assurance I craved as much as the blood. The control was innate now. If only I had known. I was satiated, and satisfied Jackie was doing well. I leaned back in to lick her throat clean of blood. I asked her how she felt.

"Great," she replied.

"Wonderful. I snapped my fingers and a waiter appeared at my side. "A glass of red wine for the lady. Will you have some pate and crackers, Jackie?"

"I wouldn't mind."

We were talking when Josef returned to the table with his hostess of the night. He kissed her goodbye and she left. Jackie finished her snack and told me her bill would be added to our check. I tipped her $50.00 extra. She deserved it.

"So, Francis was right?" Josef asked. His knowing smile told me he didn't need a verbal response. I looked like the cat that fell into the cream. "Now, if you had listened to me, you could have been enjoying Freshies since, when was it, March, when I brought you back into the fold?"

"March 16th. I died again and was born again. You don't tend to forget days like that. There's still Beth."

"You'll have to work that out with her, but you can stop being a monk now. Love and Freshies are not mutually exclusive. She can't feed you twice a day, even if you had the control of Francis. She'll have to learn to understand that if she loves you. Someday, you might have to accept that she's going to need male Freshies, unless she prefers females. It's for blood, not for sex. They're both great, but there is a difference. Remember what you are," Josef said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I do," I said. I was still grinning when Sam and Francis returned to the table. Sam was immediately aware of what transpired while they were gone. He pumped his fist in the air. I learned on the reservation that among Mohawks, that was a sign of approval.

"Good for you, Mick," he said. I couldn't help but return his smile. Doing what came naturally felt so good, I almost didn't miss not getting any of Sam's prime rib.


	8. Chapter 8

Possibly Sam

Chapter 8

I don't own Moonlight or its characters. I just want to help Mick and Josef resolve their issues, and I appreciate any and all feedback. – VR/Penina

We got home before daybreak. Josef told me to go to bed and walked into Sarah's room. I heard the door close when the nurse left. He wouldn't have wanted her here in the morning when Sam and Francis came. One of the things Josef had to do yesterday before we left Los Angeles was have his New York business liaison order a new freezer unit for his Waverly Place Brownstone. I was grateful it had arrived on time. Josef and I were close, but not that close. I carried it into the second bedroom. I set it down and plugged it in, then made sure I could find the latch before I undressed. Thankfully, it had a Plexiglas lid, so I could see where I was when I awoke.

Blackout curtains hid the rising sun but I knew when it was dawn. Josef's extra years gave him the strength to resist its power, but I was soon out. When I awoke and pushed open the lid of my freezer, Josef was sitting up beside me. "It's three in the afternoon," he said. "Time to do what Sam said." I looked at him, wondering if he was going to be disappointed. "I spent the rest of last night holding her and talking to her, telling her what we were going to try. If part of her can hear me, even if she can't respond, I had to prepare her for what we're going to do. If you think this is going to be hard for me, imagine what it must be like for her." I felt the grief and the hope in his voice. "I stole her life."

"That was never what you meant to do," I said for the countless time. "I'll help myself to some of your extra stock for breakfast. Then, I'm going to shower and call Beth," I said, and climbed out of my freezer.

"It's in the fridge," Josef said while I opened my suitcase and retrieved my bathrobe. "You'll find it." His bathrobe was in the closet. He visited Sarah frequently. He told me they were business trips, but I'm sure Sarah was always part of it. Josef's was a love for the ages. If only Sarah knew it.

While I let the water jets in the shower stream over me, I thought of Francis and his love for Sam. That was a love for the ages too. Who knew how many centuries or more they had known each other, yet he had never tried to turn Sam. Or maybe he had. Maybe Sam had been like Sarah and couldn't be changed. I shook my head. It was not a question I'd ever ask Francis. Speaking of love, I had to hear Beth's voice. If only she could accept what I was entirely, with all of its aspects. I didn't feel guilty about last night, but Beth would see it as cheating on her, just when we were getting closer.

It would take time to make her understand. Sustenance was the main reason we fed, but the closeness we needed with the living was a big part of it. Joy was inherent in the act when a vampire drinks from a human. Swallowing blood wasn't supposed to be like taking medicine, as Josef reminded me often enough. I'd been treating it that way for 22 years. _Beth, I thought. How am I ever going to get you to understand this?_ Difficult, dangerous and complicated was how I'd explained vampire human relationships. We were still fragile together. In my mind, with the water beating down, I went over how I'd tell her I still had to be close to others to feed properly. Even though I could finally do so without fear, Beth would see my face buried in a woman's wrist or neck as betraying her. I looked at the ceiling as if the answers were written there. They weren't.

Dried and dressed, I found the phone in its re-charger where I'd left it before I prepared for sleep. I pressed the number to her office and was greeted by Beth's secretary. Beth got on seconds later. "Mick," she said, a little breathless. "How is it going?"

"Well, we met Francis at Sam's last night. I'll tell you about him when we get back. He's quite, well, interesting."

"I can imagine. Did Sam agree to try to help?" She knew enough not to get specific or say the wrong words.

"They both did, and _try_ is the operative word here. We don't know if it's going to work. Josef is leaving everything in their hands, doing exactly what they tell him to do. You know what it's like to get Josef to trust anyone? We went out for drinks last night and to get dinner for Sam. Josef let Francis treat without an argument."

"Wow!" She was quiet for a moment. "He must be pretty impressive."

"Yeah. He is. Josef is doing his best to explain everything to Sarah now." She knew what I meant. "Is everything all right on your end?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." We were speaking in code for nothing involving vampires. It sounded like an ordinary conversation. Thank goodness for Beth, I thought. She was one in a million.

"Well, I guess I have to get back to work," she said reluctantly. She couldn't ask the questions she wanted to ask and it was driving her crazy. "Do you know when you're coming home?"

"Not for sure, but probably tomorrow evening. Depending on how it goes, Josef might stay here longer. I can fly commercial if I need to."

"Just be careful," she said. "Be careful for Josef." She meant she hoped he wouldn't lose it if nothing could be done for Sarah, and that he wouldn't take it out on me for suggesting what Sam might be able to do."

"I will," I said. "I miss you. See you in a few days, okay?"

We ended it there. I hadn't told her yet that I love her. Although I admitted it to myself and to Josef, even to Francis, it scared me to take our relationship to the next level. I wondered if it scared her too. She knew about Sarah. What if we tried to make it work and she agreed to join me as a vampire? What if I ended up losing her like Josef lost Sarah? If I admitted to my love and told her so, we'd have to stop dancing around the issue. I couldn't be like Francis was with Sam, not interfering, just visiting her in each of the many lives she would live in the future. I couldn't even think like that.

Josef came out of the shower, dressed and drying his hair. "Well, she's as prepared as I can make her," he said.

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked.

"I took a few sips from Sarah. Sam told me he and I are going to have to exchange blood to try to make this thing work."

"Wow!" I said. "You and Francis both get to have him, and I'm out in the cold."

Josef smirked, but I didn't mind. If I could get his mind off Sarah for a few minutes, I was doing well. "I didn't know you thought of him that way."

"Let's just say I thought of him that way before we ever said hello."

Josef's eyes opened a bit wider and his smile broadened. "There are things about you, my friend, that you kept hidden from me all these years. Who would have thought?"

I went out for a walk, to buy the Wall Street Journal. Josef would want to check the business section. I found one at a newsstand in an office building on Lexington Avenue. The trees had that beautiful shade of green when the leaves were new. Lilacs were blooming on the side streets, in front of the houses and apartment buildings. The New York air smelled like paradise over subway exhaust. Instead of newspapers, I remembered when I would flip on my cell phone ten times a day to check out breaking news on Buzzwire. Of course, I was just looking on the chance that Beth was broadcasting. Those days were over now that she worked for Talbot at the ADA's office. When I turned into Waverly Place, I saw Francis' BMW parked in front of the house. It was now or never. I could imagine what Josef was going through, and the effort it cost him to remain calm.

When I let myself in, Sam came over to me. I couldn't help sniffing for Josef's smell on him. "Not yet," Sam said. Every time he did that, it made me jump mentally. He was hearing my thoughts. "Come with me."

He brought me to the far corner of the living room. The furniture here was comfortable and had been dusted frequently. Sarah's nurses did not have to do much for her. It was a cushy job if you didn't mind dealing with a live dead body eight hours a day. "Francis is examining Sarah now. He used to be a doctor and he keeps up with what's been discovered in the last few centuries."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"My best guess at this point is that she's dead. Her body hasn't decomposed, but there's no heartbeat or lung action. Her hair hasn't grown. She's in a death sleep, but you have no beating heart or breathing lungs either and you're conscious. It's hard to say when there are no signs. I can't guess at the chances of her waking up. It would take a miracle."

I covered my eyes. "He knows that. It's what he wants."

"I'm not saying it can't happen, but that's up to the Creator. Would you like to help?"

"Of course I want to help, if there's anything I can do."

"I brought one of my guitars and my water drum. I'll play the drum and do the calling chant. If Sarah's ghost hears it, she will come and Josef will be able to talk to her. I don't know if she'll enter her body or not. Stay with me on the guitar. Keep the beat and don't stop playing until I tell you to." I nodded. Sam was the boss here. Even Francis would defer to him in this. "Do you want to see and hear everything I do?"

"Is that possible? Of course I do."

"Then we can arrange it. You'll have to take some of my blood, just a few sips. You can do that, can't you?"

My mouth watered in anticipation, but just looking at him did that. Sam must have been reading my mind again. "After last night, I can. I didn't have a chance to tell you, but I found a way to become temporarily human. It only lasted for a week before I asked Josef to turn me back. It's a long story. Francis sensed that I'm in Josef's bloodline now, and that makes a huge difference in my control. I'm sure I can limit myself to a few sips." I held out one hand expecting him to give me his wrist.

"No." _Why not_? I thought. "I have to play and I can't if my wrist hurts." I held out both arms this time, and he walked into my embrace. It felt so good to hold him close once more. "Do it now, my friend," Sam said

It was over too soon. "I missed you," I admitted, licking my lips. "You're so delicious. It must be the maple syrup. You had pancakes for breakfast."

He chuckled. "I missed you too." We were both still smiling when we left the living room, but we did our best to look serious when we let ourselves into Sarah's bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Possibly Sam

Chapter 9

The usual disclaimer, but I feel for the Moonlight characters. They deserve to be loved.

Both Francis and Josef knew at once what Sam and I had done. To their highly developed senses, we reeked of one another. With two less mature, more territorial vampires, I might have been in trouble. Francis smiled benevolently. He would excuse anything his beloved did, but Josef was a different story. He looked at me in surprise. "Mick is going to help. It was needed," Sam said firmly. "I told him to do it."

"Then, I'm glad for him," Josef said. "He was feeling left out. We can't have that." Bless Josef's sense of the ironic. "With Mick smelling from Sam, he'll be that much more tempting to me."

"Oh?" I asked. Did he want to drink my blood again? Sam's was the more potent now with some of Francis' blood inside him.

Josef's love for Sarah is what came first this night. He'd never attempted to get physical with me except when he drained me of my human blood to re-turn me. Because of my second turning, he had become my sire. I was his to do with as he chose, but I didn't think I had cause for worry. Josef had always been drawn to females, as was I most of the time. Sam was the only exception, but I think that had less to do with his gender than his soul. Over the years, it had been both male and female. Francis loved him either way. I felt the same.

Josef looked at me once more. "Mick. You know where my will is and the number of my lawyer?" he asked. Josef was always the businessman.

"Why?" I said. The truth of what we were attempting finally penetrated my sluggish brain. This was serious.

"If I don't make it through this, you, my friend, are going to be a very wealthy vampire. You'll have to start reading the wall Street Journal yourself."

"What do you mean, you might not make it through this? Don't you dare leave me!" I didn't even try to keep my voice low.

Instead of replying, Josef turned to Sam. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Kneel," Francis told Josef. The word brought back a flash of memory and it was not a pleasant one. This one was better. When Josef knelt, Francis rested both hands on Josef's head. The two looked like a painting I'd once seen in museums - an ancestor blessing his descendent. It was no more than the truth. I cursed myself for never thinking that my brilliant idea could pose a danger to Josef. What would I do without him? The tubes that fed Sarah blood had been disconnected. She looked so very young and vulnerable with her auburn curls spilling over the pillow. Her cheeks were rosy, like a child that came in from playing in the snow, and she was just as cold.

When Josef stood, he thanked Francis. "No matter what happens, whether this works or not, thank you, Sam, for trying, and Francis, thank you for your blessing and your help. I won't forget you, either of you." Sure. He'd just blame me. "What next, Sam?"

Sam pointed to a chair. "Mick, sit there." The guitar was waiting for me. I picked it up and held it on my lap, sliding the pick onto my finger and waited for Sam's instructions. "Francis, would you bring over my drum and drumsticks, please?" He set them down next to him. Sam did not take them up yet. "What did you learn from examining Sarah and what did you do to her while I was in the other room with Mick?"

Francis gestured toward the body on the bed. Sarah remained as beautiful as she was on the day she submitted herself to her vampire lover. "As we know, she's in a death sleep. I freed her tongue and moistened her eyes. I flexed her muscles and bathed her. If her soul or her ghost is willing to rejoin and reanimate her body, it is as ready as medical knowledge can make it. The rest is up to you."

"No," Sam said. "Not me. I have no power of my own to perform miracles. It's up to the Creator." Sam approached Sarah and passed his hands over the surface of her body using his shaman senses. "I don't sense her soul within her."

"Then, where is she?" Josef was exerting tremendous control not to cry or give way to an uncontrollable rage, but I felt the tears in his voice.

""We'll soon know. If not her soul, her ghost will answer my summons." He held out his arms to Josef in invitation. "For you to see and hear her, you must share blood with me. You may have to die again for a short time yourself. Are you willing?"

"I'll do anything," Josef said simply.

"Then come to me, Josef," Sam said. "You know what we have to do." I had supposed he would take Josef to a different part of the house to perform their exchange in private, but it seemed this was a part of the ceremony. Josef had never been ashamed to feed before me, but Francis was here, Sam's lover. The elder seemed like the god of vampires, as much as I once scoffed at the idea. He had been born into that ancient time and culture when men worshiped us as protectors. He had given Josef his blessing. Now, he sat with his hands resting on his knees, as unmoving as a carved pharaoh in the temples of ancient Luxor, except for his living and intense eyes.

They stood facing each other. Sam was a little shorter than Josef, as Josef was an inch or so shorter than me, but Sam's power made him seem the taller of the two. He said, "Let the Creator accept our sacrifice on behalf of this woman, Sarah Whitley. Do it now, Josef." Because of what I took from Sam, I felt his feelings. I experienced the sharpness of Josef's fangs as they entered Sam. Sam never cried out. He only sighed as he had done with me. Josef paced himself carefully, waiting for Sam's mental command to stop. When it happened, he released Sam and stepped back. Sam's wounds closed in moments. It must have been Francis' blood working inside him.

For the first time since the day Josef drained me and fed me his blood, I felt Josef's feelings, by way of Sam. Hope and fear were so tightly knit in him, I became dizzy with it. We in this room were all connected through blood and love. There was a power here that Sam alone had the resources to harness. He was the only human, and young to boot, but in this, he was stronger than any of us.

Sam's voice was weak. Josef had to support him. "Give me yours now," Sam directed softly, "as I told you it must be done." Josef withdrew a knife in his pocket and unsheathed it. It was silver. I drew back from the poisonous metal, but Josef took the onyx handle and drew the blade in a line over his heart. It must have been painful, but the silver would keep the wound open long enough for Sam to take in a good quantity of Josef's blood. I saw the agony on Josef's face, but he hardly flinched. He dropped the knife and brought Sam's lips to his wound.

Sam seemed to absorb Josef's strength with his blood, standing straighter while Josef grew weaker. Josef began to tremble and sway with the effort of standing up. When Sam had taken as much as he could, I thought Francis or I would help him lift Josef, but he did it himself. He was strong enough, having inside him the blood of the two most powerful vampires I knew.

He lowered Josef to the bed beside Sarah. Josef's skin had turned the color of ash and he shivered as if he were cold, or old and infirm. I'd never seen him like this. In a few moments, Josef's pained eyes closed and he was as still as death.

My brain was racing with fear for my friend, but I could not speak. _Is Josef dead?_ I thought the question.

_He's been dead for a long time_, came the answer from Sam's mind. _He's in death sleep now, like Sarah. _Sam sat, then lifted his drum to his knees and began to play the summoning beat I had heard twice, once when he summoned me to him, and the second time, when he summoned a shaman with twice his own occult strength. My blood had increased Sam's power that time. This time, he was immeasurable more powerful.

Sam chanted the words to the beat of his drum, first in Mohawk and then in English so I could understand. I heard him all the way through both, before I fit my fingers to the strings of my guitar to follow the pattern of his beat. "Creator," Sam chanted in translation, "let the two souls of these lovers unite. Give them the ability to see and hear and feel each other. Sarah Whitley, ride the winds of love and memory back to the body you once inhabited. See the soul of the man who loves you and who killed you. Remember him."

He repeated the words several times in both languages. The music was putting me into a strange state of mind. I felt like this when I first heard Sam. I might have been under water, not needing to breathe, but even I froze for a moment when Sarah sat up. _Keep playing, Mick, _Sam's voice commanded in my head. She yawned. "Charles?" she asked.

I felt Sam's confusion at her question. _He went by that name when they knew each other_, I sent. I forced my fingers back to the strings of my guitar and continued the slow, steady beat of Sam's drum. I was riveted at the sight of the two on the bed. Josef sat up.

"Yes, my darling," he said. "I'm here with you."

"Charles? Where am I?"

Josef didn't know how to answer at first. He paused to listen to Sam's directions. "In New York in our house. We chose it together. You've been here all along. I tried to turn you in 1955. This is 2008."

Sarah sighed. "I haven't been here. I'm home in bed. I'm married with children. I dreamed you, Charles, and you were like something out of a novel. Now, I'm dreaming you again."

"But you're real. We're together again. You're Sarah Whitley. I love you."

Sarah rose from the bed and walked in front of the mirror. She stood up on her toes and twirled, beautiful as ever in her silk nightgown, not a living corpse on a bed. "I must be dreaming again. I dreamed I was in love with a vampire names Charles. How strange to see you as if you were real! My father warned me."

"You remember your father?" Josef asked in a rush.

"In my dream of you, I had a different father, a rich man who gave me everything I could want. I was ready to give it all up to be with you. Do you remember how we loved each other, Charles?"

"Yes! Yes! I still love you. You love me. Please remember me, my darling. Be alive again." She smiled and stroked his cheeks and lips. Josef stared at her. His non-beating heart was breaking and I felt it shattering within him.

"My silly dreams. You're nothing but a fantasy, Charles. You're a fantasy that thinks he's real. You're my handsome dream lover, but I have a real husband. I have to wake up soon and get my children ready for school. It was lovely seeing you again." She took another glance at herself in the mirror. "In my dreams, I'm always slimmer and younger." She sighed. "But, real life beckons. It will be morning soon. I'll have to wake up and make the coffee. Goodbye, my sweet Charles. I'll always remember you."

She closed her eyes and seemed to fall back into her undead sleep, but there was a difference. Her eyes, closed as they were, grew flat, and her skin became pale as candle wax. She was truly dead this time, no longer the sleeping beauty in suspended animation.

Josef made a sound like a man strangling, starved for air that he did not need. He took a deep breath and screamed. His agony cut through me more than the silver. At last, he closed his eyes and became very still. They were like Romeo and Juliet in the play. I looked at the two star-crossed lovers. There was nothing I could do.

Sam played his drums in another tone now, the tone of comfort and peace he once played to make the warring factions in his own village reconcile and come together in peace. I followed on my guitar as well as I could while tears dripped down my cheeks, hoping and praying that Josef would not take the place of the sleeping beauty on the bed, to lie for years in an unending sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Possibly Sam

Chapter 10

This chapter concludes the story. Again, I thank the creators of Moonlight and whoever holds title to it. I appreciate that they let us make up our own stories with the wonderful characters they brought to "life" for us.

I felt waves of sympathy, like there was nothing else to do but mourn. I couldn't believe I had lost Josef. My intent was to get him back his lost love, or to help him move on. Never would I have gone forward with my crazy idea if I thought there was a chance I'd lose Josef myself.

"Sarah's been dead since 1955, and Josef is dead now. Do you think I'm going to arrange a double funeral for them? Josef is a part of me. I can't lose him!"

"I don't know what else to try," Sam said. His voice was moist with swallowed tears.

"Follow your instincts," Francis said. "You know him best."

I looked down at my friend. "This can't be. I won't have it," I told Fate, as though I had the power to change it. I lowered myself to the bed and covered Josef with my body, resting my cheek on his, my hips against his, as if I could warm him to life. On another level, I knew that was impossible. I was as dead as he was. "Josef, I need you," I said. "Don't leave me." Nothing changed. Sam picked up his drum and began that primal beat that first called me to him. Each time he played it, the beat was individual, like a heart beat. It was only the music. He had no words to calm my soul if Josef had gone to a place where I couldn't reach him.

If I was deranged, so be it. Josef was more than sire or brother to me. There was a connection between us that couldn't be broken, like Sam's connection to Francis. The elder walked to the bed and rested one hand on me, the other on Josef. "What does your instinct tell you to do now?" he asked.

I turned Josef to his side, leaned across him and moved so that my neck was stretched out before his mouth. One miracle had already taken place on this bed. I pressed the back of his head toward me and prayed for my own miracle. I felt the slightest movement and then sharpness as Josef's fangs pierced my skin. I snuggled closer to him, feeling warm and loved as he drew my blood into himself. "Let him take enough," Francis whispered. I was content to just be there for Josef. The drumbeat stopped and then Sam was beside us too. My eyes were half closed, seeing nothing but Josef. I felt Sam rather than saw him beside us. Blood loss was making me weak, but I didn't care.

"You've taken enough, Josef," Francis' voice came. "Stop." Josef stopped, but his eyes hadn't opened. I relaxed my grip, but continued to hold holding him, and not wanting to move.

"Who am I, Josef?" I asked softly.

"Hmm. You taste like…let me think about this. Oh yes." He licked his lips. "I taste friend, father, brother, son. A little Sam, some Francis, but most of all, my Mick." He hadn't moved anything but his lips and his words were so soft, they could have been in my mind.

"Damn it, Josef!" I shouted. "Wake the hell up!"

"You don't have to scream in my ear." His eyes snapped open and looked at me, then up to Francis and Sam. Tears of joy flooded my face and drenched Josef's face. "What do you think you're doing?" Josef gave me a little shake and a push "You're getting me all wet. Move." I got out of the bed and stood next to Sam and Francis. Josef wiped his face and sat up to face us. "Well, Mick? What do you think you were doing?"

"Going insane?" I suggested first, but I amended it. "Actually, I was praying for my own miracle, and got it."

"What am I going to do about you, my friend?" Josef asked. My tears started again and I had to look away.

"What about you?" Francis asked Josef. "You've been through a shock."

Josef blew a long breath out. "You can say that again. Sarah thought her last life was a dream. She's living another life now and she's happy. What can I be but happy for her?" He got off the bed and looked around. "I have things to take care of. I have to see her body properly interred. She's human again, isn't she? She won't wake up in her coffin, six feet underground?" He looked to Francis to answer his question.

"She's human again, but let's not take chances," the elder vampire said. Josef's resurrection apparently surprised him less than it surprised me. He must have seen a lot in his 4000 plus years. "Cremation is your best option to put your mind at ease. If you'd like, we'll stay with you until it's done. We nearly lost you too."

Josef refused to comment on that. "Where's my cell phone?" Josef looked for the charger and retrieved his phone. He made the arrangements for Sarah's cremation and interment in a mortuary tonight. "I know people," he explained shutting the connection. "I have to call the placement agency to tell Sarah's nurses their patient is dead and their employment is over. I'll give them each a sizeable bonus for caring for her. They gave Sarah the best care they could. Then, I need to call the realtor to sell the brownstone."

"Are you sure that they will keep their knowledge of Sarah to themselves?" Francis asked.

"They will. I interviewed each of them carefully and paid them well. They didn't understand her condition, but they did their best for her. My love is what killed her. I understand that now." He looked at me and hung his head. "Poor Mick. You tried to help me see this through. I'm not an easy guy to have for a friend."

"That's the truth," was the best I could do for a retort.

"As long as you're being so agreeable, get a bag of blood from the refrigerator and pour yourself a glass. And wipe your nose. You look like hell." He gave me one of his signature grins.

"Thanks," I said. "Thanks a lot." I went to do as he said while Josef made his phone calls.

Josef arranged pick up of our rented car. Sam and Francis drove us out to the airport to Josef's private plane. It would be loaded, tank filled, with pilot, co-pilot and hostesses aboard when we got there. Francis and Josef talked business all the way. I sat in the back with Sam, resting my head against his shoulder, my arm wrapped around his. "You did more than I ever could have imagined," I told him. "You have my eternal thanks. If there is ever anything I can do for you, you know how to reach me," I said. "Anything. You only have to ask, and if it's in my power, I'll do it."

"I know," Sam said. "I think you and I go back a long way too. We'll see each other again, in this lifetime and in others."

"I hope so," I said.


End file.
